Como la flor del cerezo
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las características que te definen como persona? ¿Qué tan segura estas de ser la princesa que tu pueblo necesita? ¿Cómo te enfrentas a los mas peligrosos del reino? La familia Uchiha SasuSaku, NaruHina Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¡Nueva historia! Nos presentamos a quienes no nos conocen, somos Mary y Meems escribimos en conjunto por que solíamos ser terriblemente inconstantes hasta que nos conocimos, esta historia será en su mayoría SasuSaku, obviamente habrá Naruhina y alguna que otra pareja, atención: no, nunca de los nuncas esto será NaruSaku, realmente adoramos a esos dos pero solo como amigos.**

 **La historia será quizá la típica de caballeros y princesas y bandidos pero habrá LEMON en su momento;] y esperemos que les guste, regularmente actualizamos cada viernes o sábado, también solemos responder cada review, así que no sean tímidos.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Los rayos de luz entraban por el ventanal de manera imponente, Sakura, una joven chica de cabello largo, rosado y ojos color esmeralda se tallo la cara cansada para después estirar los brazos y bostezar.

-Señorita- dijo una chica de cabello rubio tocando a la puerta con delicadeza

-Adelante-respondió Sakura sentándose en su cama con una sonrisa

-Feliz cumpleaños número 21- dijo alegre la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura se levantó con los brazos abiertos y un puchero -Ino, cuantas veces te he dicho que somos amigas, dame un abrazo-

-Pero usted es la princesa- dijo Ino asustada -Yo soy solo una emple...-

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a decir eso... Me sentiré realmente ofendida-

Ino se acercó a la peli rosa y le abrazo fuertemente -¿Está lista para la fiesta que se hará en su honor en la noche?- preguntó entusiasmada

-La verdad- Sakura dudo -No, odio este tipo de festejos y más al saber las condiciones de mi pueblo, los bandidos han quemado granjas, dañado propiedad privada, sus ataques se han vuelto más agresivos- dijo Sakura preocupada -Esta fiesta solo será para darme a conocer en sociedad y anunciar mi compromiso con Naruto-

-El joven Naruto es buena persona- dijo Ino sonriente

-Naruto es mi amigo, es como mi hermano, hemos convivido desde niños y aunque sabíamos que el compromiso estaba hecho nunca logramos crear otro sentimiento, si llegamos a casarnos será por el trato anterior- aclaró Sakura resignada sentándose en su cama, Ino le miro preocupada hasta que la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la cara de su amiga

-¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?-preguntó Sakura entusiasmada

-Si- dijo Ino sacando de una bolsa un vestido de baja calidad y una capucha del mismo estilo además de un pequeño costal amarrado con un lazo -Todo lo que me pidió, pero...- la rubia dudo un momento -Es peligroso Sakura-

-Me alegra que me hayas dicho por mi nombre- dijo Sakura empezando a cambiarse -Lo sé, ir al pueblo vestida así no es lo que una princesa debería hacer ¿No? Pero he juntado mucho dinero este año, quiero repartirlo a toda la gente que ha perdido todo por culpa de los Uchiha-

Ino miró con orgullo a su amiga -De acuerdo pero tenga mucho cuidado al cruzar el bosque y el río, los Uchiha no son el único peligro, asegúrese que Orochimaru no se entere-

Sakura guiño el ojo y guardo el pequeño costal en su bolsa -Gracias Ino, regresaré antes de la fiesta, por cierto ni una palabra de esto a nadie, los únicos que lo saben es Naruto y tú- terminó por decir y abriendo una pequeña puerta debajo de su alfombra se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Aquel castillo al que pertenecía la familia de Sakura era uno de los más antiguos del lugar y por lo mismo contaba de sin fin de secretos, uno de ellos era aquel pasadizo que la peli rosa recorría con rapidez, cuando ella y Naruto tenían diez años lo habían descubierto por un juego inocente, desde entonces, aquel túnel obscuro y húmedo se había transformado en un método de escape para la princesa, para juegos o en su más reciente misión; ayudar a la gente de la aldea, Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar al final del camino que desembocaba en una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de la entrada del bosque.

-¡Bien!- dijo entusiasta Sakura acomodándose la capucha para ocultar el único atractivo por el cual los guardias del castillo la reconocerían que era su cabello Rosa cual cerezos, abrió el pequeño mapa que traía para seguir su ruta sin contratiempos y con una sonrisa empezó su gentil tarea para su gente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Baja de ahí!- gritaba un hombre de cabello blanco y largo a un joven rubio que se encontraba limpiando un gran ventanal en lo más alto de una de las casas más grandes de toda el reino de Konoha -Te vas a lastimar-

El joven rubio sonrío tranquilamente y con una despreocupación alarmante bajo por las esquinas de la casa -Tranquilo Jiraiya, no ha pasado nada-

El hombre se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano en forma divertida -Pero ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?-

Naruto un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el cielo se rasco la cabeza -Bueno, había que limpiar el ventanal-

-Para eso hay personal capacitado Naruto-regaño Jiraiya con una sonrisa en cara

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Naruto -Pero la mayoría de nuestro personal son mujeres ¿Crees que es conveniente que una señorita en vestido suba a esa altura con el peligro de caer?-

Jiraiya se echó a reír y cruzó los brazos en forma resignada -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres igual a tu padre- dijo nostálgicamente para después alzar la vista y alarmarse de inmediato -¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- gritó señalando al rubio y las gotas de sangre que habían caído en el mármol de la casa

Naruto miró su mano despreocupado -¿Esto?- dijo alzando la mano ensangrentada -No es nada, seguro me raspe al bajar-

Jiraiya volvió a reír -Vamos al hospital, hoy tienes que estar impecable-

-Sabes que no quiero ir- dijo el rubio mirando al suelo -No es que no quiera ver a Sakura, es su cumpleaños pero, no me quiero casar con ella-

Jiraiya palmeo la espalda de Naruto -Yo sé que tus padres querían tu felicidad, si ahora vieran que ustedes dos no se aman seguro habrían roto el compromiso, pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer-

Naruto bufo molesto -De acuerdo- dijo sin más y enredando su mano en su ropa se dirigió al hospital.

El reino de Konoha no era de los más grandes, sin embargo estaba lleno de recursos naturales que eran buenos para sostener la economía, la gente era buena en su mayoría, amable y tranquila, había montones de establecimientos y áreas, uno de los mejores lugares era el hospital que contaba con la gente más capacitada.

-Hola Tsunade- gritó Jiraiya a una mujer rubia y hermosa que vestía una capucha blanca

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Naruto?- preguntó ella de brazos cruzados

-Hola abuela- dijo Naruto entusiasta

-¿Abuela?- preguntó Tsunade -Quizá debería dejar que te desangraras-

Naruto se hizo para atrás intimidado -Digo, señorita-

-Eso está mejor, ve a donde siempre- dijo la rubia y Naruto obedeció, el hospital en su mayoría era de madera, la única médico era Tsunade y había demasiadas enfermeras altamente capacitadas, ya que Konoha era un reino de paz pocas veces ocurría un caso que tuviese que llegar a manos de Tsunade.

Naruto entró al consultorio con normalidad para encontrarse con la silueta de una joven chica que preparaba algunos remedios con hierbas, era pálida y contaba con una larga cabellera negra que se encontraba amarrada bajo un tierno gorrito.

-Hinata ¿Tanto sin vernos?-

La chica brinco del susto y se volteó apurada para hacer una reverencia -Joven, disculpe ¿Tan pronto por aquí?-

Naruto sonrió de lado -¿Dos días te parece poco para regresar?-

-Bueno- Hinata dudo nerviosa -Me parece que usted es muy descuidado-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que puedes decirme Naruto y que no requieres ser formal? ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? ¿Once años?-

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza -¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-

Naruto alzó la mano y la sangre alteró a Hinata quien con rapidez la descubrió y empezó a limpiar, aplicó un ungüento con el cual no se infectaría la herida y puso un vendaje bastante cómodo.

-Eres muy buena en esto Hinata-

-Te ruego que te cuides, cada vez regresas con más heridas- dijo la peli negro preocupada

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de lado -Además, te tengo a ti, no tengo nada que temer-

Hinata se sonrojó y sintió su pecho arder -¿Hoy es la fiesta de la señorita Sakura?-

Naruto se recostó en la cama abrumado -Si, supongo sabes las nuevas ¿no?-

Hinata afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza -¿Se casara con la señorita no? Ella es muy hermosa-

-Yo sé que es hermosa Hinata, pero es mi amiga, es como si me casara con mi hermana, una cosa puedo decirte, no tendremos herederos-

Hinata se sonrojó al instante -¿Cómo puede decir eso Joven?-

Naruto se echó a reír -¿Joven?-

Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente -Bueno, yo-

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- preguntó Tsunade habiéndose presente en el pequeño consultorio

-Bien, la señorita Hyuga ha hecho un excelente trabajo, como siempre- dijo Naruto alzando la mano, odiaba hablarle con tanta formalidad a Hinata, pero frente al médico no había de otra.

-Me alegro- dijo cortésmente Tsunade -Jiraiya te espera-

Naruto hizo una reverencia para ambas mujeres y camino resignado donde le esperaban, tenía que preparase para ver a Sakura por qué independientemente de todo ella era la persona más cercana que tenía.

Pasaba del medio día y Sakura había terminado con todos los pendientes, las personas le habían quedado agradecidas, algunas incluso buscaban retribuirle con algunas de las cosas que vendían sin embargo ella siempre se negaba.

-¡Qué cansado!- exclamó la peli rosa sumergiendo sus manos en el río para refrescarse un poco -Es demasiado por hoy- dijo alegremente observando la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca, aquella joya la había recibido de su madre antes de morir y era su posesión más preciada.

-¡Qué linda señorita!- escucho detrás de ella y volteo asustada para encontrarse con un hombre alto y moreno que portaba una navaja en las manos

-Gracias- dijo Sakura intentando ocultar su miedo, algo la había alertado desde que se había adentrado al bosque para regresar a casa pero no había sido suficiente como las detenerla -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

El hombre sonrio de lado -Todo lo que puedas darme- dijo corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, Sakura por instinto corrió adentrándose al bosque, el vestido no le ayudaba mucho pero era ágil y eso le daba ventaja, escuchaba las pisadas del hombre detrás de ella cada vez más cerca y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, sintió una mano en su hombro y fue empujada hacia un árbol chocando contra el con bastante fuerza.

-Maldita niña, dame lo que tengas- amenazo el hombre enojado acercando la navaja a la cara de Sakura de la cual ya brotaba un hilo de sangre de la frente

-No tengo nada- dijo asustada

-¡La pulsera!- dijo el hombre tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, para su sorpresa no había ni rastro de la pulsera lo cual también tomó desprevenida a Sakura, el hombre furioso abofeteó a la peli rosa fuertemente, ella solo colocó su mano en su mejilla que estaba roja y caliente por el impacto.

-Vaya hombre, golpeando a una señorita- se escuchó detrás del fuerte hombre y una espada se apretó contra su cuello.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó el hombre asustado, Sakura estaba paralizada, no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-No necesitas saber eso- dijo un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel blanca lo hacía más intimidante además de parecer no tener más edad que la misma Sakura

-¿Piensas que vengo solo?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo irónicamente y atrás del chico aparecieron dos sujetos más con espadas amenazándolo, el joven bajo la espada y alzó las manos.

-Buen muchacho- dijo uno de los hombres

Sakura observó que el joven poseía tres espadas, antes de morir su madre le había enseñado algo de esgrima y las peleas constantes con Naruto la habían hecho fuerte, miro a los ojos del chico y luego las espadas, como si se hubiera comunicado mentalmente el joven aventó una a Sakura con la cual pudo someter al primer hombre mientras que él con rápidamente sometió a los otros dos.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo el joven tomando la mano de Sakura, corrían a través de los árboles con una velocidad impresionante, esquivaban algunos arbustos y aun así se escuchaban las voces de los hombres detrás de ellos -¡Por aquí!- dijo él y se adentraron en una pequeña cueva.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él en el tono más bajo posible.

-Sí, gracias- respondió Sakura

-Me sorprendió tu habilidad con la espada, bueno para ser una princesa-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un poco -¿Cómo sabes?-

-Tu cabello, solo la princesa tiene ese tono- afirmó el chico señalando la cabellera de Sakura

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Sasuke- dijo sin más

-Ellos quizás sean de los Uchiha- dijo Sakura nerviosa revisando que llegaran.

-No ellos no lo son- contestó Sasuke sin dejar de ver a la chica

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Por qué yo soy un Uchiha-

Sakura palideció, se encontraba con unos de las personas más peligrosas del reino o eso le habían dicho, él sabía que ella era la princesa, estaba indefensa, pero también él la había ayudado y hasta ese momento Sasuke era su mejor opción.

-Ahora, ellos nos perseguirán hasta que los enfrentemos ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sasuke

-Dame una espada- dijo Sakura con confianza y él se la dio con una sonrisa de lado.

Apenas los hombres habían llegado al lugar cuando Sakura y Sasuke emboscaron, Sakura recordaba cada lección aprendida por Naruto y vaya que le era útil, en pocos movimientos el hombre se encontraba en el suelo herido y fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio a los otros dos de la misma manera.

-Tenemos que amarrarlos- dijo Sasuke dándole una cuerda a la peli rosa, ella aceptó y empezó a atar al hombre en el suelo, en pocos minutos se encontraban los tres hombres inconsistentes y amarrados.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Sasuke -¿No tienes miedo? Soy un Uchiha- preguntó volteando a ver a Sakura

-Yo, bueno si quisieras hacerme algo seguro los hubieras dejado a ellos ¿no?-

-Quizá lo que quiero hacerte no tiene nada que ver con ellos princesa- dijo acercándose y tocando suavemente la mejilla de Sakura

-No te creo tan poco hombre- dijo ella molesta por el jugueteo de palabras.

Sasuke se echó a reír, odiaba a todos aquellos que pertenecieran a la nobleza, incluso aún más a la familia real sin embargo, se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con tan peculiar mujer. -Bien, tienes razón, el bosque es peligroso princesita, ve a casa, yo me encargo de ellos-

-¿Así nada más?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida

Sasuke la miró de reojo -¿Pensabas ofrecerme algo?-

Sakura miró al cielo y saco de su bolsa una manzana -Es todo lo que tengo, gracias por ayudarme-

Sasuke tomó la manzana -Eres princesa ¿De verdad me dices que esto es todo lo que tienes?-

Sakura miró al suelo -Yo di todos mis ahorros del año a la gente del pueblo, si ustedes dejaran de destruir todo la economía iría mejor-

Sasuke observó a la chica y miro al cielo, bufo resignado y tomo la manzana -La gente te quiere princesa, ahora veo por qué, tienes que irte, el bosque mientras más tarde más peligroso- dijo

Sakura sonrió de lado -Gracias por todo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles, el joven dio una mordida a la manzana y sonrío de lado al descubrirla jugosa.

-¿Cómo demonios estuviste con un Uchiha?- preguntó Naruto asustado a Sakura mentiras la música sonaba fuerte en el salón principal -¿Él te golpeó la frente?-

Sakura negó con las manos -Él me salvó, no quiero sonar como una soñadora pero... No creo que sean tan malos como dicen-

Naruto abrazo a la peli rosa fuertemente -No dejaré que vuelvas a salir sola, es peligroso, también le avisaré a Hinata-

Sakura separó de él rápidamente -Hinata ¿Eh?- preguntó pícaramente

Naruto raspo su garganta -Bueno tú sabes, ella siempre me cura y ayuda-

Sakura se echó a reír -¿No se te hace rato que solo a ella y a mí nos llames por nuestros nombres?-

-¡Qué hermosa pareja!- interrumpió un hombre pálido como la nieve y de cabello negro

-Buenas noches Señor- dijo Naruto habiendo una reverencia

-Orochimaru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo papá?- preguntó Sakura asustada

-No, tranquila señorita, él me pidió que bajara a ver la fiesta ¿Ya anunciaron el compromiso?- preguntó interesado

-No, he decidido anunciarlo hasta que mi padre mejore y esté presente- aclaro firmemente Sakura

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Naruto

-Que lastima, nos harán esperar un poco más- dijo Orochimaru antes de retirarse

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada -Ese sujeto da miedo-

-Lo sé- dijo Sakura, sin embargo le ignoro y decidió divertirse, por qué a pesar de todo ese era su cumpleaños.

La noche había finalizado de una manera tranquila, Sakura salió de la bañera enredando una toalla a en su cuerpo y dejando su largo cabello caer en la espalda.

-Linda habitación- escucho desde el ventanal y retrocedió sorprendida

-Es una linda vista- dijo Sakura

-Lo sé- respondió Sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó ella aferrándose a su toalla

-Es fácil si dejas la ventana abierta-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Dos cosas-contestó Sasuke y Sakura tragó saliva nerviosa -Una- dijo alzando la mano y aventando un artefacto, Sakura lo agarro y se llevó la otra mano a la boca.

-El brazalete de mi madre, pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella realmente feliz

-Conozco muy bien el bosque y parecía importante para ti -

-Gracias- dijo ella feliz

-Dos- dijo él

-Espera- gritó Sakura -Debo vestirme, no puedo estar así contigo-

-Es cierto, no es de una señorita, debes recordar que soy un hombre y el deseo me domina-

-Eso es muy general Sasuke- dijo Sakura divirtiéndose hasta que sintió la mano del chico en el hombro provocando que suavemente ella se recostara en su cama y de alguna manera Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella sin aplastarla, las manos de Sakura se volvieron a aferrar a su toalla mientras el calor en sus mejillas se incrementaba.

-No tengo mucho tiempo princesa, la segunda cosa es que debes aceptar que ahora me debes un favor-

Sakura estaba paralizada mientras veía la profundidad en los ojos de Sasuke -Yo... yo -

Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella, podía sentir su respiración y veía las mejillas rojas de la chica -Dilo- dijo suavemente.

-Te debo un favor Sasuke Uchiha- y en segundos él había desaparecido escabulléndose por la ventana, Sakura intentaba mantener su corazón tranquilo, se acercó y miro a lo lejos, no había rastro de él, cerró las ventanas y miro el brazalete, ese era definitivamente el cumpleaños más raro que había tenido.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tiene potencial? ¿La dejamos aquí? ¿Nos dedicamos mejor a estudiar? Por favor aunque sea dejen un review diciendo, lo fea, bonita, aburrida, interesante que les pareció, ayúdenos a mejorar, recomiéndenos y también déjenos sus fics para pasar a leerlos.**

 **Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Qué tal están? Esperamos que estén teniendo un maravilloso día, nosotras estamos muy agradecidas con el inicio de la historia y su apoyo, como es deuda aquí les tenemos el segundo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

El sol iluminaba los amenos caminos de Konoha, Sakura se encargaba de dar una inspección en los lugares donde habían recibido ataques en las últimas semanas, después de su cumpleaños todo había vuelto a una normalidad incluso aburrida.

-Princesa, muchas felicidades por el compromiso- dijo un hombre alto sonriendo a Sakura

-Gracias- respondió ella amablemente, días atrás se había anunciado el compromiso con Naruto, no le entusiasmaba sin embargo eso ayudaba a que las personas se calmaran un poco.

Su camino había sido en su mayoría tranquilo, el último lugar asaltado por los Uchiha había sido una herrería y no habían dejado ni una pista sobre las intenciones, Sakura se dispuso a regresar cuando su mente viajó levemente al río donde la habían intentado asaltar y también por supuesto recordó los ojos del pelinegro, nunca había visto ojos tan profundos.

-Pri... ¿princesa?- dijo Hinata interrumpiendo las memorias de Sakura

-Hinata, ¡Qué alegría!- abrazo la peli rosa a la chica que le miraba tiernamente -Tenía semanas sin verte-

-Es por qué la princesa es muy cuidadosa- dijo Hinata alegre -No como el joven Naruto, él va al consultorio casi diario-

Sakura divago un miembro -¿Casi diario?- preguntó curiosa

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza -Por cierto, felicidades por el compromiso-

Sakura negó con la cabeza -No hace tanta formalidad Hinata, eres como una hermana para mí y por lo mismo deberías saber que mis sentimientos no son los que aparento-

-¡Lo sé!- casi gritó Hinata -Solo que...-

-Naruto es muy despistado- interrumpió Sakura -Él te tiene demasiada confianza-

Hinata bajo la mirada y sintió sonrojarse un poco, era demasiada insegura como para ver a Sakura a los ojos aunque en ese momento era lo que más quería.

-Princesa, se necesita su presencia urgentemente en el castillo- dijo un chico tan pálido como el algodón y cabello negro como la noche portando el uniforme de la guardia real

-¿Qué pasa Sai?-preguntó Sakura asustada

-Es un mensaje del reino de la Arena- respondió Sai, Sakura se despido de Hinata y se dirigió a atender los asuntos que tenía pendiente, no era común que el reino de la Arena buscará algo pero siempre era interesante.

-Yo puedo llevar a quien sea-dijo Naruto molesto cruzando los brazos -Nos tomará dos días-

-¡No puedes!-gritó Jiraiya -¿Quién entrenará a la guardia si no estás tú?-

-¡Vamos viejo! Tú puedes hacerlo-

-Creo que debemos calmarnos- dijo Orochimaru sentado a la mesa con los demás -Antes que nada ¿Qué opina la princesa?-

-La aldea de la Arena nos ha pedido ayuda médica, no podemos negársela, al parecer hubo un incendio y varias personas resultaron heridas, necesitan apoyo, no me parece que nuestra médico sea necesaria, sin embargo podemos enviar a alguna de sus aprendices ¿Qué opina Tsunade?-

-Me parece buena idea- respondió ella -No podemos quedarnos desprotegidos ante los ataques que hemos tenido, me parece que la más indicada es Hinata-

-De acuerdo, pero en todo caso, consideró que Naruto es el más indicado para llevarla- dijo Sakura con seguridad

-¿Está segura?- preguntó Jiraiya

-Naruto es rápido, seguro y conoce el bosque y los alrededores además de tener una buena relación con el rey de la Arena-

-Gaara es mi amigo- alegó tontamente Naruto

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana a primera hora partían- dijo Sakura y nadie se negó -Naruto, necesito tu ayuda hoy en la tarde- y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

La tarde se había pintado de naranja con un suave aire con olor a tierra mojada en el bosque.

-Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda no pensé que fuera para recolectar fruta- dijo Naruto divertido a Sakura que llevaba una canasta en manos.

-Me dijiste que no me dejarías sola ¿Hubieras preferido que viniera al bosque sola?-

-Ni hablar- dijo Naruto recostándose en el pasto cerrando los ojos - Si necesitas ayuda puedes gritar-

-Seguro- dijo Sakura empezando a caminar por los alrededores, la canasta era para Gaara, hasta ese día no había podido lograr una buena relación con su vecino de reino pero de alguna forma lo intentaba.

Después de treinta minutos caminando llevaba toda especie de frutas, pero su mirada de había estancado en las manzanas de un grande y frondoso árbol, lo trepó obteniendo lo que quería, la rama que la mantenía no era lo demasiado fuerte para soportarla y rompió, Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, aunque la altura no era tanta eso no impediría que el golpe fuera doloroso, sintió una mano tomar con fuerza la suya y miro hacia arriba.

-Vaya, qué descuidada eres- dijo Sasuke sujetando con fuerza la mano de Sakura desde otra rama.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Sakura alegre de verle, la mano de Sasuke soltó la suya y cayó de sentón en el pasto -¡Eso dolió!-

-Pero no tanto como si hubieras caído de arriba- alegó el pelinegro

-Gracias- dijo Sakura, puede que estuviera equivocada pero no sentía peligro al estar con Sasuke a pesar de lo que se había mencionado.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura acorralándola con un árbol -Dime, ¿Debería empezar a combar por rescatarte?- dijo Sasuke acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si es así- interrumpió una voz y un brazo puso distancia entre el pelinegro y Sakura -Está es tu primera paga- dijo Naruto colocándose enfrente de su amiga en pose de pelea, Sasuke retrocedió y se puso a la defensiva.

-Naruto- dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizar -Él es de quien te conté, él me salvó del hombre del bosque-

Naruto miró a Sasuke intentado comprender lo que pasaba -De acuerdo- dijo más tranquilo -Entonces, gracias por eso- se sinceró el rubio entregando una pequeña bolsita -No es mucho, pero es algo-

Sasuke miró inexpresivo a Naruto -¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?-

-Es oro- te ayudará a comprar algunas cosas

-No lo necesito- dijo Sasuke intentando regresar la bolsa

-¡Tómalo!- gritó Sakura, es por tu servicio -No lo tomes a mal-

Sasuke miró a la peli rosa con su expresión de fuerza y sonrío de lado guardando la bolsa -¿Tú? No deberías darle dinero a bandidos- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto

-Lo sé -alegó él -Pero juzgarte por tu apellido no es lo correcto, si eres igual que los demás entonces... Pronto pagaras- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke. -Hasta luego- terminó por decir tomando la canasta y saliendo del bosque, a lo lejos Sakura pudo ver la silueta de Sasuke desaparecer.

Un viento frío se sentía abrazando la blanca piel de Hinata, ella intentaba cerrar los ojos y cubría su nariz con ambas manos.

-Increíble ¿no?- preguntó Naruto en la misma condición -Ayer el clima era cálido, hoy parece que entramos en invierno-

Hinata sonrió de lado -Lamento que el joven Naruto esté en esta situación-

-¿Bromeas? Sabes que me gusta salir de Konoha, además mi tarea es cuidarte-

-Pero usted y la señorita Sakura-

-No, mientras no me case con Sakura sigo siento el maestro de la guardia, yo soy yo, no hay otra forma de explicarlo- dijo retirándose la capucha para entregársela a Hinata quien negó con las manos -Insisto, mi deber es cuidarte-

-Gracias- Hinata la puso encima suyo para calentarse -Usted enfermara-

Naruto sonrió de lado -No te preocupes, tengo quien me cuide- y guiño el ojo.

Naruto se mantenía alerta, una vez que saliera del reino de Konoha podría sentirse más tranquilo, algo mantenía su corazón nervioso, podía sentir sus manos inseguras, faltaba poco por terminar el camino que separaba ambos reinos.

-¿Todo bien Joven Naruto?- preguntó Hinata preocupada

-No lo sé, algo me mantiene nervioso- Naruto observó a su acompañante y respiró profundamente -Bueno, vamos- dijo señalando la entrada al reino de la arena -Aún nos queda bastante camino por recorrer-

Sakura movía y manejaba la espada cada vez con más seguridad, sin embargo, no era el estilo que más le gustaba para enfrentarse a las personas.

-La princesa cada vez mejora en su técnica, aunque no entiendo por qué desea aprenderla- dijo Sai sonriente

-Bueno, no siempre puedo depender de la guardia real ¿no?-

-De hecho, la guardia real fue hecha para usted- dijo Sai divertido

-Bueno...-Sakura dudo -Siempre es bueno ser autosuficiente-

-¿La señorita extraña al joven Naruto?-

Sakura se echó a reír -Uno siempre extraña a quien quiere- dijo disimulando -¿Qué ha pasado con Ino?- preguntó Sakura curiosa

-Me temo que jamás corresponderá mis sentimientos-

-¿Cómo los puede corresponder si no los sabe?-

Las mejillas de Sai se pintaron de un tenue tono rosa -La verdad ...-

Un hombre llegó corriendo al área de entrenamiento tosiendo y con extraña marcas negras en el cuerpo -¡Fuego! En el puente que cruza el río, hay personas atrapadas-

Sai miró confundido -¡Regrese al castillo!- dijo en tono firme y salió en camino al puente

-¿Saben quién ha sido?- preguntó Sakura al hombre que recuperaba la respiración

-No lo sé, un hombre, puede que sea de ...-

Sakura se levantó -Le traeré ayuda- dijo saliendo corriendo y gritando para que alguien atendiera al hombre, tomo una daga pequeña y salió corriendo hacia el puente, el traje de entrenamiento que constaba de un vestido mucho más corto y protecciones en rodillas y codos le facilitaba el correr, se pudo observar el fuego a la lejanía, la tarde que era gris por el frío se empezaba a pintar naranja mostrando las llamas y el humo, vio a la guardia apoyando a las personas afectadas.

-Las personas del otro lado- se dijo asustada, corrió hasta encontrar un viejo camino de piedras que encontró con Naruto en la infancia para cruzar el río, dio unos brincos por las piedras logrando su objetivo, observó la escena y se percató que tenía razón, varias personas se encontraban lastimadas, corrió hasta su ayuda logrando llevar a todos hasta el paso de las piedras, observó que todos cruzaran y animo a que fueran con la guardia.

-¡Ayuda!- escucho la voz de un hombre antes de que ella regresara, el humo se había apoderado de la mayoría del escenario, Sakura se cubrió la nariz y boca y se adentró en la espesa capa de humo.

-¿Señor?- preguntó con voz firme, no escucho respuesta y se pensó lo peor, ella había llegado tarde

-¡Por aquí!- volvió a gritar el hombre y Sakura se alivió un poco, corrió hasta la silueta que lograba ver.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo un hombre más alto que ella, incluso más alto que Naruto, llegaba a los dos metros y cubría su boca con una extraña máscara, y tomando a la princesa por el cuello la tiro con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó agarrándose la cabeza, volvió a sentir el agarre del hombre por la muñeca mientras que con la otra mano sacaba la daga que había guardado.

-Me gustan las chicas valientes- dijo el hombre dando un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a la peli rosa, lo último que pudo sentir Sakura fue el calor en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo carajo no me avisaron?- gritó Naruto desesperado poniendo una mano en la frente, Hinata le veía asustada y preocupada -Lleva dos malditos días desaparecida-

-Usted estaba lejos Joven, no había nada que hacer- dijo Orochimaru conservando la calma

-Quizá tienen razón, pero estoy aquí- dijo recobrando su espíritu -¡Sai!- gritó con fuerza -Toma una escolta, divídanse las casas abandonadas y el lado norte del bosque colindando con el reino de la arena, yo seguiré el río-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sai mientras salía corriendo para seguir las órdenes de Naruto

-Hinata- dijo el rubio -Ve al hospital sin desviarte, toma el camino con personas y espera noticias de Sakura, en cuanto la encontremos necesitará un chequeo-

Hinata afirmó con la cabeza y tal como Sai la peli negro salió del lugar a toda prisa

-Me voy, yo traeré a Sakura- dijo Naruto saliendo de la sala principal

-Es igual a su padre- dijo Orochimaru y Jiraiya afirmó levemente con un extraño presentimiento.

Las muñecas de Sakura estaban al rojo vivo, se encontraba sentada amarrada de pies y manos, el constate frotar entre la cuerda y su piel empezaba a traer consecuencias, quería gritar, llorar y salir de ahí, empezaba a perder la fe, pensaba que quizá Naruto ya le había empezado a buscar pero no estaba segura, la puerta de aquel lugar se azoto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el hombre le quitó la venda de la boca y le aventó agua a la cara

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sakura agotada

-El saberlo no te librará de tu destino- respondió el hombre -Mi nombre es Zabuza-

-¿Qué te hice?-

-¿Tú? Nada, yo solo quiero venganza-

Sakura intentó gritar pero su garganta no dio para más, se escucharon unos golpes fuera del lugar donde se encontraban, el hombre volvió a colocar una venda en su boca y salió de ahí portando una grande arma afilada.

Sakura cerró los ojos y escucho un pequeño crujido tras ella -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sasuke empezando a desamarrarla manchando las yemas de sus dedos con la sangre que empezaba a brotar de Sakura.

-¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?- preguntó Sakura con una mezcla de desconfianza y alegría

-Un pajarito me dijo-

-Por un momento- Sakura dudo -Pensé que no me ayudarías como es costumbre- dijo ayudando a desatar sus pies

-¿La princesa suele hacer bromas en situaciones de vida o muerte?-

-Me temo que no soy muy experta-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura y ayudándola a salir por la ventana sin que les vieran empezaron a correr entre árboles, Sakura estaba agotada, sus manos y pies tenían vestigio de la sangre que brotaba, corrieron hasta que no hubo a donde más.

-Mierda, nos hemos acorralado- dijo Sasuke observando el acantilado frente a ellos.

-¿Quién lo diría? La princesa tiene un secuaz- dijo Zabuza llegando a la escena arrastrando su grande arma, Sasuke colocó a Sakura por instinto detrás de él.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Rebanarnos?-

-Suena tentador, ahora chico, puedes dejarnos, la cosa es entre la princesa y yo-

-Ahora ya no- dijo Sasuke sacando una espada y colocándose en pose de batalla, escasos fueron los segundo y Zabuza se había lanzado al ataque, los golpes del arma del hombre eran tremendamente fuertes a comparación de la espada de Sasuke así que optó por esquivarlos lo más posible, la batalla empezaba a dirigirse del lado de Zabusa hasta que logró derribar al peli negro.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Sakura asustada, no tenía ningún arma, ni la llaga anterior, tomó piedras y empezó a lanzarlas con fuerza.

-¿Te gusta pelear no niña?- gritó Zabuza, saco de su pantalón la misma llaga de Sakura y la aventó a ella con fuerza, la peli rosa la logró esquivar sin embargo había cortado levemente la el brazo de la chica.

-Ahora vas tú- dijo alzando su arma para clavarla en Sasuke que yacía en el suelo, pero el arma callo hacia atrás y Zabuza hizo una expresión de dolor

-Hoy no, grandote- dijo Naruto incrustando su puño en el estómago del hombre, Sasuke aprovechó para golpearle con la misma fuerza en la mandíbula.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura sonriendo

Zabuza se levantó con rapidez y tomando su arma empezó a atacar a ambos chicos con fuerza, al verse superado retrocedió y tomo a Sakura con rehén acercándose a la orilla del barranco

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Naruto

-Moriremos ambos entonces-

Sakura tragó saliva y observó a Sasuke que se mantenía calmo ante la situación.

-Te lo advierto- dijo el peli negro seriamente

-¿O sí no que?- reto Zabuza

Sakura pudo observar los ojos de Sakuke se tornarse a rojo intenso, unas partes negras sobresalían, lo brazos del hombre dejaron de apretar poco a poco y Sakura se vio envuelta en un ligero trance, los brazos de Zabuza se dejaron caer a los lados, Sakura aprovechó para escapar pero el hombre le agarro de la muñeca

-Él me lo quito, hace once años- dijo en un tono desconocido, parecía que miraba a la nada y su semblante era perturbador -Haku solo tenía diez años y él me lo quito-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sakura asustada

-El joven que brilla en rojo- dijo por último, antes de que Sasuke tomara por la otra mano a Sakura, Zabuza no lo pensó dos veces y se aventó al barranco

-¡No!- gritó Sakura escondiéndose en el pecho del peli negro, Naruto se acercó a la orilla y pudo observar el cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre.

-Traernos a la guardia- dijo sin más y volteo a ver a Sakura que aún estaba presionada con Uchiha.

-Estoy bien- dijo Sakura más tranquila mientras Hinata le limpiaba las heridas

-Pensé que eras menos impulsiva que Naruto- dijo Hinata molesta

Sakura se echó a reír y tomo el té relajarte que le había preparado su amiga -¿Permanecerás unos días en el castillo en lo que mejoró verdad?- preguntó la peli rosa cual niña pequeña

-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo Hinata guiñando el ojo y saliendo de la habitación mientas veía como Sakura se perdía en un tranquilo sueño.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Naruto a Hinata en el pasillo ya más tranquilo

-Está bien, las heridas sanaran- contestó la peli negra -Si me disculpa me dirijo a mi cuarto-

Naruto sonrió de lado y dio un paso lateral para dejar pasar a la chica -Oye, Hinata- y la peli negro volteo curiosa -Eres la mejor- dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación de su amiga, las mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de rojo y respiro tranquila por fin.

-¿Qué mierda haces solo con Sakura?- preguntó Naruto al ver a Sasuke en la ventana sentado

-Vine a asegúrame que está bien-

-Lo estará- dijo el rubio más tranquilo, una pequeña bolsa cayó a sus pies y alzó la vista para ver al Uchiha observando el paisaje -¿Qué es esto?-

-El oro que me diste el otro día- dijo Sasuke -No he tomado ni una moneda-

-Es tuyo- dijo Naruto

-La vida Sakura vale mucho más que esa bolsa- dijo y Naruto escucho atento -Empiezo a creer que la vida de Sakura vale más que todo el oro de este y los reinos vecinos-

Naruto sonrió de lado y tomo la bolsa, Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano y se dispuso a salir de ahí

-Gracias- dijo Naruto

-No lo hice por ti- dijo Sasuke y desapareció por la ventana, Naruto sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a Sakura para vigilarla por la noche, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba pero algo le decía que ese solo era el inicio.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Esperamos aun contar con su apoyo constante, ya saben que respondemos reviews y nos agrada saber qué es lo que piensan, gusta o disgusta de la historia, les mandamos un abrazo enorme y mil gracias.**


End file.
